Split Personality
by Druzilla
Summary: There is way too many vamps in Sunny D. and the LA gang come to help. There is something wrong with Buff. Sequel to my story 'VICTORIA', set two years later. -tryin to fix & write more-
1. PROLOUGE

Title:Split personality  
by:CrazyDru  
E-mail: angel01@torg.is, Lestat23@hotmail.com, dilbert@strik.is  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss & co. own everything. I just own the plot.  
Coupling:B/S, A/V, X/A, W/T, C/G, We/F, Gi/J. (Maybe some will split or not. Read to find out.)  
Summary:There is way too many vamps in Sunny D. and the LA gang come to help. There is something wrong with Buff. Sequel to my story 'VICTORIA', set two years later.   
Raiting:PG-13, just to be sure.  
Author's note: I don't have a beta reader so, there are probably many spellig errors and such. Totally my fault.  
----------  
PROLOUGE:  
"Admit it, it's way over our head. We have to call them." Willow told her best but stubborn friend, Buffy,  
  
"No, I can handle this. It's just a little increse in the vamp population. Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"SPIKE! do something, you don't want your girlfriend to die, do you?" Will asked her best friends vamp-boyfriend,  
  
"What can I do? She does what she wants and I won't stop her. You call the big poof yourself."  
  
"Maybe I will! Bye!" Will went out the backdoor to her home, her and Tara lived next door,  
*~*  
TBC....  
  
(Please R&R. This is just the prolouge, more to come.) 


	2. CHAPTER1

Split personality  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss & co. own everything. I just own the plot.  
  
Author's note: I don't have a beta reader so, there are probably many spellig errors and such. Totally my fault.  
  
Raiting:PG-13, just to be sure.  
------  
Chapter.1  
*~*  
"I'll get it!" Cordy ylled as she went to the phone, she just got to the Hyperion and no one seemed to be down yet, except Gunn but he came with her from there flat,  
  
"Hello, Angel investigation, we help the helpless. Well, we try. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Cordy? Hi, it's Willow. Could you and the gang come to Sunnydale and help us. Buffy won't admit we have a problem, she's been acting like two totally diffrent persons in the last couple of weeks, and Spike ain't help."  
  
"Willow? Wow, we haven't heard from you in like a year. Why do you need our help? Off course Spike ain't helping."  
  
"Sorry, but we've been busy. But there are way to many vamps for us to handle. Spike just says he won't protest whatever her decision would be. So could you come?"  
  
"Sure, I'll come and the others but maybe not Vicky & Angel. I'll have to ask, I'll call later. Bye!" Cordy hangs up the phone and heads upstairs to wake up the people and the undead, also call Wesley and check if he had actually gone home last night. She knocks on Freds door and Wesley answears, *Why am I not surpised?*  
  
"Whaaatttt?" Says a grumpy Wes,  
  
"Who is it!?" Cordy hears Fred ask,  
  
"it's me Cordy!" Fred comes to the door,  
  
"Hi, Cordy! So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Sunnydale! Willow just called, they're having trouble with the Vamps."  
  
"Why didn't Buffy call Angel?" Wes asked, better awake now,  
  
"Because, she's too stubborn to admit the problem. Willow said she's been like two persons these last couple a weeks."  
  
"We should get Angel & Vicky. Somebody wanna wake 'em up?"  
  
"I'll do it!" Cordy says after it seemed like they were not going to do it themselves. These two vamps were not happy campers before the first cup of the morning, she's outside their door and knocks, she hears a few growls and other noises, (they were just waking up.~CrazyDru.)  
  
"Angel? Vicky? Could you come to the lobby, we have to go to Sunnydale. Willow jsut called because Buffy's too stubborn to admit she needs help with the vamps and Spike is backing her up. Don't make me come in there!" The door opens and two grumpy vamps step out,  
  
"What is so much Buff can't handle it?" Vicky asked on the way down, she wwore red silk pajama shorts and a matching spaghetti strap top. Angel was just wearing black sweats. They sit down in the lobby, Wes and Fred were down and dressed, Cordy was making the coffe, Gunn reading a magazine.  
  
"What about Lorne? Shouldn't we wake him up?" Fred asked, but nobody could answear,   
  
"No need, people. I'm up! So what's up?" The green guy, Lorne asked the gang,  
  
"Why are we going to Sunnydale, again?" Vicky asks again, she didn't like it going to her boyfrinds ex-girlfriends town for reson.  
  
"Because there are way too many vamps in Sunnydale for Buff and the Scooby gang to control. Something big is brewing."  
*~*  
  
TBC.....  
  
(Please R&R.I need 'em. Let me know by review or e-mail. Bad, good, horrible? What I want to know so I can improve.) 


	3. CHAPTER2

Split personality  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss & co. own everything. I just own the plot.  
  
Author's note: I don't have a beta reader so, there are probably many spellig errors and such. Totally my fault.  
  
Raiting:PG-13, just to be sure.  
----------  
Chapter.2  
*~*  
They arrive late at night but go to Buffy's, they don't know that only Buff and Spike live there. They're all there on the front steps and Cordy rings the door bell, they were pretty sure that Will let Buff know they were coming. A very tired looking Buff, in a very skimpy night gown, rubbing her eyes opend the door. She then slams the door in their faces. Then they see a light turned on and someone asking Buff who was at the door, at the same time the same who asked it , opend the door. It was Spike only in boxers. He looks at the people on their doorstep in the middle of the night.  
  
"Poof? Cordy? Why are you here? It's the middle of the night. Well, come on in but some off you will have to stay at Willows & Tara's place. Buffy, were are you going?" They see a very angry Buff walk past them only in that skimpy, red nightgown and spike following her. The LA gang follow them. She goes next door and goes inn, they follow into Tara & Willow's bedroom. Buffy puts the light on,  
  
"Hey! What's the deal!?" Tara yelles as she wakes up, then Will wakes up and sees the LA gang behind a confused Spike and a very pissed off slayer,  
*~*  
The LA gang and the Scooby gang had been working together for a week now and now they were all gatherd once again at Giles' flat. Xander & Anya sat in a sofa next to Willow & Tara. Angel sat in a chair with Vicky on his lap and Spike sat with Buffy in his lap. Everyone but Spike felt like Buffywas two diffrent persons. Well, Cordy could see that Buffy's taste in cloathes had changed. The whole time they had been there almost every day Buffy wore leather pants & Sil shirts, sometimes silk dresse. She had had short blond hair. Now, she was wearing red leather pants & adarkblue silk shirt. They were supposed to patrol and Giles was putting people in groups. Because there are like 12 cemeterys within the townborder. The teams were;Tara & Xander, Anya & Willow, Cordy & Wesley, Gunn & Fred, Vicky & Spike and Angel & Buffy. Buffy was not pleased with that and, after along whine about how unfair the groups were, she wanted to be with Spike, but Giles said the groups were like that so there would not be any kissing interrupting, drew Spike with her to talk to him privately.  
*~*  
Later at the graveyard Buff and Angel went to;  
Buffy was still pissed at Willow and the whole LA gang. They were walking through the 'yard watching for vamps, they had already dusted five. Buffy's stomach growled,  
  
"I think we're done here, you should go find you're girl and hope Spike hasn't been hitting on her. I'm Just gonna take a little walk before returning home. Bye!" She walks away out of the graveyard. Angel's on his way to the 'yard were Vicky and Spike were supposed to be. When he hears a muffled screams, he goes to check it out. There is a guy pinned to the ground by knifes that have been stabbed through his hands, then what really shocks him is Buffy who sits ontop of him and is playing with his shirt,  
  
"So, Parker. How long has it been?Two-three years. Well, I'm stronger now and not as Naïve. My boyfriends before you and after you, were just too...too NICE. I never had an outlet well, except kicking vamp ass. My current boyfriend would just love this." Her stomach growls, she goes to his nek and first she kisses it but then he feels something break the kin on his neck, then Buff stands up and wipes her mouth,  
  
"Don't go anywhere. I'm going to get my boyfriend and give him a taste. It's not like I do this every night. I usually eat regular food but sometimes I crave something special." She walks away, fully knowing that Angel was in hiding he may think she couldn't feel him or had forgot that but she felt him as much even more than before. Angel is totally freaked out, what had happend to Buffy in the last year? He was going to help the poor man but Buffy appeard with Spike,  
  
"Spike, you can taste this one because you didn't hurt him. Also, he was very mean to me once." Spike puts his mouth over her bitemark and he vamps out. He stops before the guy drys up and like a second later is kinda changed,  
  
"Oh, my god. Spike, help me get him to a hospital. Who would do such a thing? A really mean vamp probably. It's okay, you're safe now." She tooks the knifes out of his hands and tried to stop the bleeding from his hands and neck.   
  
"Damn it, Spike. How do I get dressed in these cloathes?" Buff asked her boyfriend,  
  
"I don't know, pet. I don't know." They head for the hospital with Parker.  
  
"What are we going to say what happend."  
  
"We'll just say it's gang related. They always believe that one."  
*~*  
  
TBC.....  
  
(Please R&R.I need 'em. Let me know by review or e-mail. Bad, good, horrible? What I want to know so I can improve.) 


	4. CHAPTER3

Split personality  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss & co. own everything. I just own the plot.  
  
Author's note: I don't have a beta reader so, there are probably many spellig errors and such. Totally my fault.  
  
Raiting:PG-13, just to be sure.  
----------  
Chapter.3  
*~*  
Later, they were all gatherd up at Buffy & Spike's place, Buffy was in gray sweats and a black T-shirt,  
She was curled up in Spikes arms, when everybody was leaving for Willow & Tara's place, were they slept. Well, except Gunn & Cordy. They were staying at Buffy & Spike's. Angel pulled Spike with him where they could talk alone.  
  
"Spike, what has happend to Buffy? I saw what she did to that poor man."  
  
"What do you mean? We helped him to the hospital."  
  
"But...." Angel couldn't finish because Buffy walked in just in her underwear and the black T. She didn't relise there was anybodyleft.  
  
"Aren't you coming, Spike?" She went to Spike and played with his shirt. Butthen she saw Angel, she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek but then Angel felt this stinging pain there and pushes her away, she hits the hard floor and is shocked. She starts to cry and Spike helps her up, "Now why did you do that? She was just kissing you goodnight!" Spike was mad at his grande sire, there were two long wounds on Angel cheek.  
  
"The Angel hurt me, he doesn't care about me. He's a mean angel pretending to be a good one but he'll never become a good one. He'll always be mean, doesn't matter how much he tries. I wanna go to bed." Spike goes with her to bed and Angel stood there, shocked. It was way crepy what she had just said, way creepy! But was it true?  
*~*  
Angel just couldn't get any sleep that night, he had to talk to Buffy. He goes out and he's in Buffy & Spike's backyard but decides to leave because of the noise. *I wonder how much sleep they get each night? I wish...Don't think about that, you have Vicky and Buff has Spike. And we're both happy with our partners, are we?* He goes back to bed, but old feelings ae getting stonger thanthey have been over the years and he wasn't sure if he wnated to do anything to stop them. But he would have to find out what happend to Buffy this past year.  
*~*  
The next morning the two gangs were eating breakfast at Buffy & Spike's place, Buffis wearing a pink silk dress. Sitting in Spike's lap eating pancakes and kissing him hm in between. So, basicly they were both eating the pancakes. The LA gang couldn't help but stare but the Scoobies had gotten used to it.  
  
"So, patrol tonight and reserch more stuff? And this time I want to patroll with Spikey." Buffy said just as she kissed the bleched blode vamp,  
  
"Yeah just like you said but not with 'Spikey' but again with Angel." Giles told 'his' slayer,  
  
"But I don't want to go with the mean Angel, he hurt me last night! I was just going to give him a good night kiss and he pushed me so hard that I hit the ground.It hurt a lot." She puts and trys to getfuther from Angel and closer to her Spikey,  
everyone look at Angel,  
  
"What? She left two long wounds on my cheek like they were by, by...fangs." he said and the others looked at him and thought he was crazy,  
  
"Are you talking about these?" Buffy swallows the pancake,opens her mouth and they literally saw her fangs come down, but nothing else changes, everybody is shocked except Spike.  
  
"What the hell?" Angel says, this was the weirdest thing he had seen,  
  
"Yeah, aren't they great. They come in real handy when you cna't open the milk. Well, I'm going to change cloathes. Spike, wanna come?" Buff leads Spike upstairs and th gangs know and hear that she was *not* chnging clothes. Angel could feel a little jelousy and then he tightend his grip on Vicky, a little part off his mind would give anything to be upstairs with Buffy, even though she's some kinda half-vamp, half-human,but it wasn't him. It was his grandchilde, Spike.  
*~*  
  
TBC......  
  
(Please R&R.I need 'em. Let me know by review or e-mail. Bad, good, horrible? What I want to know so I can improve.) 


	5. CHAPTER 4

Split personality  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss & co. own everything. I just own the plot.  
  
Author's note: I don't have a beta reader so, there are probably many spellig errors and such. Totally my fault.  
  
Raiting:PG-13, just to be sure.  
  
A/N: Sorry, it took a little long to get this chapter out but, I'm having a little writer's block on most of my storys. I'm trying to write a new ch. for Moira. And also RL is interupting me with School and such.~CrazyDru  
----------  
Chapter.4: That night.  
*~*  
Angel and Buffy were walking into the graveyard they were supposed to patrol; Buffy all dressed in black leather. Pants, tank top, boots and jacket.  
  
"Who am I talking to now?" Angel asked the girl in front of him,  
  
"Who the hell do you think you're talking to!?" Buff snaps,  
  
"The vamp half?" Angel says,  
  
"Duh! I still don't get why we have to be on patrol together. Why would Giles do that?" She starts to whine,  
  
"Probably because everybody is kinda afraid of you except Spike and Giles thought you should patrol and not spend the whole time making out with Spike." He cringed at the thought,  
  
"Who said that I would do that, though, that would probably be right. But did we anytime just patrol and not kiss once?" Buffy asked, knowing that would hurt him,  
  
"Don't! Why don't you let the human Buffy come out?" Angel asks the pissed half-vamp,  
  
"No!! You know I'm always getting stronger & stronger, and I'm getting more & more control over the body. In a maybe few days , she'll be all gone. Then it'll be all me! I can't wait! Angel, help!" Human Buff comes out for like a second then it's vamp-Buff again,  
  
"How are you going to do that? How are you going to help 'me', Angel?" She looks at him with sad eyes, but her mouth smiles and you can see her fangs. Two white, pointy, sharp fangs,  
  
"I don't know. But I'll find a way, Buffy. I'll help you." Angel tells the half-human, half-vamp before him, Buffy jumps him so they fall to the ground and she pins him under her,  
  
"Why would I want help, Angel? I love this!" Buff said as she played with the buttons on his shirt,  
  
"You're the vamp. I want to help the human Buffy. Stop that!" He's trying to stop Buff from un-butting his shirt, she looks at him,  
  
"Why?" She asks as she un-buttons another button,  
  
"Because I love her, just stop it!" He's trying to break free, but Buffy had un-done the last button and the she let him see the bottle of holy water,  
  
"You know, we can have a lot of fun with this water!" she dabbles some of the holy water on Angels chest, he winces, she kisses him on the lips,  
  
"How did this happen to you?" Angel asked Buff, she was almost doing the same as Dru, Spike sure knew how to pick 'em,  
  
"I'm not sure, some vamp had me in a situation I couldn't get out of and well, kinda didn't take enough of my blood, but gave me plenty of his." Buff had a knife now, she began to cut his chest, then she lost interest. Kissed him, stood up and walked away to find her boyfriend,  
*~*  
Angel, though hurt, managed to get to Giles' flat, he knocks on the door. Giles answers and sees a very weak Angel, Giles helps him in and leads him to the sofa, he sees Angels shirt in soaked in blood in several places,  
  
"What in the lords name happened?" Angel opens his shirt; Giles has a look like he's going to throw up or somethin,  
  
"The vampire half of Buffy, holy water and a knife. Very Dru, she was pissed because I said I would help human Buff. She says she's getting stronger & stronger and it's only a matter of days before it's all her. We gotta help her. If she becomes a full-fledged vamp, She'll do some serious damage." Angel closed his eyes, damn; she could hurt a man. Then there's a knock on the door, Giles goes to open the door. Buffy doesn't wait, she now had on a light-blue top and brown pants. She saw Angel lying on the sofa, she runs to him,  
  
"Oh, my god! What happened? Who did this? I'll kill 'em!" She's running her hands through his hair, Angel opens his eyes and looks at her, his Buffy,  
  
"Buffy?" he asks, Buffy stands up, walks away from him and starts to laugh,  
  
"You wish, dead boy!" Vamp- Buff says between laughs and slumps into a chair,  
  
"So, if you're not Buff who are you?"  
  
"I'm Elizabeth. The better half." Beth smiles and he sees her fangs. She takes of her top and underneath is a leather tank-top and then she goes to Giles and changes into her leather skirt, when she comes back in,  
  
"What's with you and leather?" Angel asks Beth,  
  
"Well, I like it, Spike likes it, 'Angelus' likes it. And silk, I love silk and leather. But don't wear silk on patrol, you'll only ruin it." She sits down again, the others start to come from their patrols, Vicky and Spike are the ones to arrive. Vicky runs to 'er boyfriend and Beth goes to Spike with a BIG smile on her face . Vicky's by the sofa where Angel is lying,  
  
"What happened, honey?" Vicky asked. Beth had sat down onto Spikes lap, they were kissing and he had his hands around her waist, she had her hands in his hair, they stop and stand up,  
  
"We're going, Giles!" Beth yells, then her & Spike leave,  
  
"Beth did it while we were patrolling." Angel told his girlfriend,  
  
"Who's Beth?" Vicky asks,  
  
"That's Elizabeth, the vamp-half of Buffy. She did this." Angel sits up, Vicky was furious, how dare that bitch do that to her (Vicky's) boy. She storms out, Angel follows her. Giles comes into the living room and sees that nobody's there,  
  
"I wonder where everybody went?" He goes back to the book he was reading.  
*~*  
  
TBC......  
  
(Please R&R.I need 'em. Let me know by review or e-mail. Bad, good, horrible? What I want to know so I can improve.) 


	6. CHAPTER 5

Split personality  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss & co. own everything. I just own the plot.  
  
Author's note: I don't have a beta reader so, there are probably many spellig errors and such. Totally my fault.  
  
Raiting:PG-13, just to be sure.  
  
A/N:I'm having a little writer's block on most of my storys. I'm trying to write a new ch. for Moira. And also RL is interupting me with School and such.~CrazyDru.  
----------  
CHAPTER.5  
A/N.2: U know I've just realized that I've not mentioned Connor at all in this story. Well, One year after 'VICTORIA' he was kidnapped and killed. GRIN. And Vicky was there with the LA gang to help him through the shock. And Buff/Beth being half-human she can be out in the day and such. ~CrazyDru  
*~*  
Beth was laughing the whole way home,  
  
"Why are you luging, Buffy?" Beth stopped and looked at her boy,  
  
"It's Elizabeth, can call me Beth." She starts to drag him towards her house, but both her and Spike feel when two vamps approach them, they reach for their stakes, (Beth stakes vamps that threat her.~CrazyDru)  
  
"Elizabeth, you bitch! Why did you do that to my boy?" Vicky shouts, Angel catches up with her,  
  
"What's the matter, Vicky? Can't a gal have a good time? Your boyfriend was just there and of course Buffy still loves him but...I hate him! Make him suffer, a little holy water, a knife and maybe more later. Hi, Angel!" Beth waves her hand in Angels direction, "How do you feel?" Angel just looks at horrified at what his sweet Buffy had become, he should have never left, Beth knew what he was thinking and feeling,  
  
"Don't go feeling all guilty over this. If you hadn'yleft, this would have never happend. And that would be just soooo sad!" Angel was just more guilty,  
  
"Yuck! Me & Spike are out of here if you're not gonna do anything." Her and Spike start to walk away when Beth is pulled back by her hair, that was Vickys action,  
  
"You shouldn't have done that; she's very protective about her hair. You'll be lucky if ya wont be blowin in the wind after she'' finished with you." Vicky gets ready to fight and as he thinks it's his duty as her boyfriend, Angel, gets ready to fight. His wounds were healing, they prepare to fight Spike & Beth,  
  
"Oh, come on! Angel, you couldn't even kill me when you were Angelus. What makes you think you can now?" Beth looks deep into Angels eyes, she saw how deep that went,  
  
"What makes you think, I wanna kill ya?" Angel asks, trying to savehis shattered heart,  
  
"Maybe not but still, maybe your ho over there will and wants me dead. Honey, (Vicky) wake up! The past two years he's just been using you! But do you know how many times we've shared a dram or phoned when he's drunk. (Let's just say that after he saw Buffy drag Spike out of the hotel and Connor was killed he started to drink a lot more alchol.~CrazyDru.) It's a good thing you're a blond like me, Darla, Kate, and others. He certainly has a thing for blondes. I'll 'not' be sorry when he dumps you and he will!" Beth shouts when her & Spike walk away and into her house, up to her bedroom,  
*~*  
Back at Giles place, everybody's there except Beth/Buff & Spike. Xander bumps into a chair and kinda makes noise, Giles comesto check it out and sees them all, including Angel & Vicky,  
  
"Ah! Angel , there you are. Where did you & Vicky go?" Giles asked the hurt-looking souled vamp,  
  
"Giles! Taht's none of our bussiness. They probably went somewhere to do it." Cordy says,  
  
"No, we did not. We went after Beth & Spike." Vicky said, she was really hurt by what truith Beth had amde hr see; that Angel loves her, but he's not 'in' love with her, (Makes no sense, does it?~CrazyDru)  
  
"Sorry, but who's Beth?" Xander asks,  
  
"That's Buffys vamp-half, Elizabeth." Giles and Angel said in unsion,  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"What do you mean by that? This is serious." Giles asks the boy,  
  
"I just didn't Buffs other half had a diffrent name."  
  
"They're very un-alike. One Loves him, the other one hates him. One wnats to hurt him and, the other one wants to help him." Vicky says, she wasn't sure she was happy about someone wanting to hurt her man, but there was always someone trying to. But this was diffrent this was someone he knew and loved, she didn'tknow what he would do if Buff/beth changed fully into Beth and they would have to kill her or something. It had been so hard on him when Connor was killed,  
  
"Ok! That's weird indeed. We should reserch on how we can save her. We all need her." Giles said, he avoided looking at anyone. Especially Angel, everyone except Xander & Anya started reserching, they went to get some food.   
*~*  
Spike & Beth are on their way to Giles place, when they bump into Xander and his annoying ex-demon girlfriend, Anya. Beth was now wearing a white silk shirt and red leather pants.  
  
"Bu...Beth?" Xander asks,  
  
"Yes, Xander?" She answers,  
  
"Why did you do that to Angel?"  
  
"What? We only patrolled and then our ways separated." She looks at him all innocent and stuff. (When they were fighting, when Beth was hurting Angel and when she came to Giles place nobody else was around, well, except Vicky & Spike when they were fighting. ~CrazyDru.)  
*~*  
  
TBC......  
  
(Please R&R.I need 'em. Let me know by review or e-mail. Bad, good, horrible? What I want to know so I can improve.) 


End file.
